Cuéntame un secreto
by Charmeinne
Summary: La vida del mayordomo jamás había tenido mucha relación con la no-vida de la mascota de la familia Hellsing,sólo compartían palabras,misiones e intercambiaban opiniones...Hasta ahora,en que compartirán estrechamente una maldición,o tal vez,lo mejor que les ha pasado en sus vidas.
1. Prólogo: Un viento con aroma del pasado

**NOTA:** Hola a todos :D! Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aquí en Fanfiction, así que estoy un poco nerviosa en relación a lo que pensarán sobre él. Espero que les guste a todos, y si no,bueno, al menos lo intenté TTwTT. Esta es una historia que cree hace varios años, pero que quedó ahí, guardada en mi cuaderno, pero ahora, gracias a sirCJ (que escribe hermoso uwu) la he sacado de ahí, y modificado para subirla :) Realmente espero que sea de su agrado,así que…sin más complicaciones los dejo leyendo el prólogo

* * *

Un viento con aroma del pasado.

-¡Última llamada! ¡Todos los pasajeros con destino final a Bristol,aborden el tren ahora! ¡Última llamada!

_Londres,08:35 A.M. _

Era una fría mañana de 1955,en que la capital británica se alzaba con su usual majestuosidad,con sus edificaciones clásicas y elegantes,mezcladas a la perfección con edificios modernos y calles amplias e impecables, en las que el aroma a té parecía poder palparse con las manos,junto con el orgullo de la población inglesa.

Las nubes espesas y obscuras cubrían el cielo casi completamente,sin dejar que el sol se asomara con sus cálidos y confortables rayos,con el fin de animar al pueblo inglés. El cielo estaba teñido de un tenue color celeste grisáceo,mientras que lentamente lloraba delicados copos de nieve,que caían a la superficie,cubriéndolo todo con su inmaculado color blanco.

Al escuchar el último llamado para subir al ferrocarril,las personas comenzaron a circular más rápido por la estación,apresurándose en subir a los andenes,cuidando sus bolsos y a los pequeños niños que traían consigo.

Entre la multitud,un hombre de apariencia joven y seria se abría camino. No tenía más de treinta años,su figura era alta y delgada,y su andar elegante. Llevaba sólo una valija,bastante grande,antigua y desteñida,pero muy original gracias a los recortes que en ella tenía pegada.

El joven avanzó hasta la boletería,mientras que cerraba el paraguas cubierto por el blanco de la nieve,y luego se acomodó el largo y fino impermeable color miel.

Al llegar frente a una de las jóvenes que atendían en la boletería,retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios,para después soltar una bocanada de humo que nubló tenuemente su rostro.

-Buenos días.

La rubia alzó la mirada al escuchar su voz, notando a través del humo que ya desaparecía,unos fríos y serios ojos grises,que sin embargo,poseían una mirada gentil y muy profunda.

Carraspeó,sonrojándose.-Buenos días, señor- .Se apresuró en coger el dinero que el joven le extendía por debajo de la rejilla,y le entregó su boleto-Que disfrute su viaje.

-Muchas gracias. - El hombre tomó su valija y paraguas,y rápidamente se dirigió al anden más cercano. Ya una vez dentro del tren, después de haber apagado el cigarrillo, se sentó en el asiento más solitario de todos, sólo acompañado por un anciano de mirada ida y perdida.

Dejó el paraguas junto a sus pies, y la valija sobre sus piernas...

Esa valija. Era uno de los tesoros más preciados que poseía.

Se cerraron las puertas del tren, acabando con las posibilidades de volver atrás, y en cosa de minutos, el tren comenzó a andar, avanzando a través de la nieve ,hacia un futuro incierto.

El humo comenzó a surgir, y las cenizas se mezclaban con la nieve, como bien y mal. La nube oscura perseguía el tren, como si intentase llevar con ella todo el pasado del joven, atormentándole, sin alcanzarle, esfumándose entre la niebla.

Ya era hora de empezar de nuevo, intentar dejar en el olvido los malos momentos, incluso los buenos. Londres lo había acogido con todo su esplendor, pero ahora la ciudad le parecía ser el testimonio más grande que tenía de su dolor.

Sus manos acariciaron con nostalgia la superficie de la valija, pasando por los recortes de revistas y algunas fotografías,y se sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Al parecer no era tan fuerte...los recuerdos lo asechaban, y él solamente lograba quedar tendido a sus pies.

_-"¡Walter!"_

Hizo chillar los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo en que acariciaba sus sienes con los dedos de una de sus manos.

Las imágenes comenzaron en su mente. Sus recuerdos eran como una película que se repetía cada cierto tiempo, sin lograr frenarla.

_-"¿Qué crees que haces?"-._Había preguntado él en ese entonces _-"¡Podrías haber preguntado!"._

_-"¡Era una sorpresa!"-._Aquella risa traviesa resonó en su mente, desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos...Cómo extrañaba esa risa_ -"Tu valija se veía tan aburrida, monótona...Tú no eres así, así que...¡Quise personalizarla! Tómalo como un regalo...y como un recuerdo de mí."_

-Señor...

¿Por qué esos recuerdos tenían que surgir ahora? Quiso arrancar las fotografías y recortes de la valija con sus propias manos, hacerlas trizas y arrojarlas al suelo, pisotearlas hasta saber que ya nada quedaba...Pero, ¿De qué le serviría? Además...aunque quisiera, no tenía el valor.

_-"Estoy aburrida ¡Hagamos algo divertido, oye, Walter!"_

-Algo divertido...-Musitó Walter, mientras que ahora cubría su rostro con su mano -¿Quién me dirá eso ahora?

-¿Señor?

_-"Siempre te ves rudo y rebelde, como un chico genial e impenetrable...Pero en el fondo eres muy humano."_

-Suficiente...-Volvió a murmurar el joven de complejos recuerdos.-Ya basta...-Su voz comenzaba a temblar.

_-"¡Por favor, aléjate de mí!...¡Sálvate de esta maldición!"_

-¡Señor, su boleto!

Walter finalmente alzó la cabeza, despertando de su trance, para observar al hombre al frente suyo ,que le extendía la mano, pidiendo su boleto de viaje.

-Su boleto,señor-Repitió el hombre, observando,extrañado,al afligido joven de nariz enrojecida ,no tenía claro si eso era por pena o el frío,y de largo cabello negro hasta los hombros,atado en una coleta.

-Claro,el boleto…-Buscó el trocito de papel en su bolsillo,entregándoselo al encargado, quién lo partió y le entregó una parte de vuelta ,agradeciéndole, antes de retirarse.

El joven de cabellera oscura tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo que un fresco viento mecía sus cabellos de un lado para otro.

-La ventana, joven.-Habló el anciano, sentado unos asientos más allá.-Está abierta.

-Eh?- Walter miró las ventanas,y efectivamente,junto a él había una ventana ligeramente abierta,que dejaba entrar aquella fría y fresca brisa de invierno.- Oh,disculpe ¿Le molesta?-. Se dispuso a cerrarla.

-No. No se preocupe. Sólo pensé que no se había percatado.

-Ah...Pues...Gracias por su aviso. Walter dejó la valija a un lado, acercándose más a la ventana,con tal de poder sentir el frío en su rostro.

El anciano lo observó detenidamente, como si pudiese ver a través de su apariencia fuerte a aquel niño lleno de recuerdos y lamentos.

-Es difícil lograr huir del pasado a través de un tren,joven...Lo digo por experiencia propia.- El hombre de avanzada edad hizo una pausa,mirando largamente el piso.- Somos el reflejo de nuestras acciones en el pasado...La sombra de ellas.Y lo que hacemos ahora marca nuestro futuro.

-...Lo sé. El viento chocaba contra el rostro del muchacho,como si intentase acariciarle con nuevos aires y oportunidades, deleitándolo con paisajes nuevos y distintos a los de la ciudad...Pero poseía el mismo aroma de sus recuerdos y pasado.- Lo sé...

* * *

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado,gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mis locuras.Sé que es cortito, pero es sólo la introducción de la historia :9 Por si no se entendió muy bien,las citas entre comillas y ladeadas eran parte de los recuerdos de Walter, voces que hacían eco en su mente.

Ya con eso aclarado me puedo despedir en paz :3 Agradecimientos especiales a sirCJ, con quién he compartido varias ideas y que me animó para publicar esto.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Sólo un día más

Nota: Holiwis :9! Oka,este es el primer capítulo de la historia -apunto nuevamente,el anterior era un prólogo- para que no haya una confusión. Espero que les guste,si es así,pues qué bueno,me hace muy feliz,y si no,pues no hay mucho que hacer,todos tenemos diferentes gustos. Agradezco mucho los comentarios de SirCJ y zeroTT,pues me hicieron sentir un poco más segura respecto a la historia :3 Bien,empecemos!

* * *

** Sólo un día más.**

-¡Walter,llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-¡Ya voy,ya voy!

Los apresurados pasos del muchacho se escucharon por los pasillos del primer piso de la mansión Hellsing,intentando llegar lo más pronto a la cocina,lugar desde el cual le llamaban.

Entró,con una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa,característica en él.-Buenos días,señoritas.- Caminó hasta la mujer más adulta,que aparentaba unos 40 años,delgada pero de contextura gruesa,y de largo cabello marrón tomado en un moño,acompañado por sus ojos pardos y sus labios rojos. La abrazó y le dio un dulce y apretado beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por despertarme temprano.

-No hay de qué,Walter. El dinero para tu almuerzo de la semana está encima del mesón junto a la cocina-. Respondió la mujer,con su dulce voz,contemplando al muchacho de ojos grises y cabello negro,ondeado y alborotado.Él era como un hijo para ella,lo recibió en la mansión cuando él sólo era un niño,y le enseñó cómo ser un sirviente,para después convertirse en un mayordomo. Su nombre era Mary,y formaba parte del pequeño grupo de sirvientes que poseía la familia Hellsing,pues tenía aquella clase de atributos que la familia buscaba para cuidar y mantener la mansión.

-A comenzar la semana de nuevo...-. Musitó el joven,que había ido a buscar el dinero del cual Mary habló.Lo tomó,y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo,pensando en que podía caérsele camino a la escuela,y al hacer aquello,aprovechó de mirar hacia su lado,contemplando a una joven que le dedicaba una profunda y sugerente mirada.

-Hola-. Se sonrió con encanto,adaptando una postura más relajada y "genial".

La muchacha con traje de mucama le sonrió de vuelta,sonrojándose delicadamente,mientras que jugaba con su cabello color ceniza,de corte _Bob _con flequillo.-Hola,Walter ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí,tengo examen a primera hora-. Contestó,haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-Pero ¿qué hay de tí...? ¿No deberías también estar lista para ir a la escuela juntos?

-Hoy no. El señor Hellsing me pidió que me quedara para limpiar y ordenar algunas cosas,creo que se trata de su biblioteca,no estoy muy segura. Así que no podré acompañarte en la escuela hoy,estarás sin mí por el día-.

-¿Qué?-. Walter se acercó rápidamente a la joven,con rostro alarmado,para tomarla por la cintura,por detrás.-¿Pero qué voy a hacer en la escuela,entonces? ¿Cómo podré llevarla?

-¡Pues sobrevive solo!-. Rió divertida la muchacha,golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho con su codo,separándose de él, y disponiéndose a irse de la cocina.-Lograste sobrevivir en Polonia.¿Cómo no podrás sobrevivir un día de escuela sin mí?- Le dio una última mirada,volteándose y guiñándole uno de sus verdes ojos.-Suerte en el examen.-Y se retiró.

El joven se quedó embobado con el aroma a flores y aquellas pantorrillas que se alejaban cada vez más de la cocina. Aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño en la mansión era Bettie,llevaba unos cuantos años sirviendo a Hellsing,años en que él estuvo persiguiéndola,esperando a tener una relación como la que tenían ahora,en que,al parecer,eran mucho más cercanos que antes.-Claro... Gracias-.

-¡Deja a Bettie en paz!-. Rió Mary,que lavaba los platos tranquilamente,habiendo sido un testigo de la escena que ambos jóvenes protagonizaron.-¡Eres sólo un niño,no puedes fantasear de esa manera con las chicas!

-¡Ay,porfavor!.- Walter puso los ojos en blanco,abotonándose el vestón-¡En unos cuántos meses más cumpliré diecisiete ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Vale,está bien. Como tú digas. Pero de todas formas,todos sabemos que Bettie jamás caerá en tus juegos,incluso tú lo sabes.

-mmmh...Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

El joven mayordomo iba a toda prisa en su bicicleta,camino a la escuela,una escuela privada que era pagada por su mismo amo.

Sus cabellos oscuros se alborotaban con el viento que chocaba contra su rostro,despejándolo y dejando ver claramente aquellos dormilones ojos grises,que observaban su entorno atentamente.

Otro día,otra semana y otra bella mañana de 1946. La guerra había terminado, finalmente había algo de paz para los paises, y en especial,para las personas. Fueron tiempos difíciles, en que,sin embargo,su país salió victorioso. Cómo se enorgullecía de ser inglés,a pesar de todo.

Aún no podía creer que él tuvo relación con la caída de las fuerzas nazis. Todo ocurrió demasiado pronto. Pensar que fue hace sólo dos años atrás.Él tenía catorce años,y fue enviado repentinamente con Alucard a destruír el proyecto alemán en Varsovia. Recordaba que fue algo un poco complicado,en especial,por la actitud de su compañero,pero aún así,se las arreglaron para salir vivos,en especial él.

Claro,hubo un precio.

Sacudió la cabeza,evitando pensar en eso. Tampoco eran recuerdos muy gratificantes,en especial,porque en aquel precio,estuvo el hecho de quedar con una pierna rota,cortes y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiro,volviendo a concentrarse en su alrededor. Le agradaban las mañanas-a pesar de que odiaba levantarse temprano-. Siempre tenían un aroma diferente, y daban esa sensación de tener nuevas oportunidades cada día,poder hacer cosas diferentes.

El aire era agradable,para su sorpresa,era un día con bastante Sol,a diferencia del anterior,y aquel Sol parecía querer darle todas las energías para que comenzara bien el día,y él esperaba poder responder bien a su deseo. Le gustaba sentir la bicicleta bajo su cuerpo, tiritando suavemente por los relieves en el piso de la calle, escuchar las voces de las personas que salían de sus hogares, para ir al trabajo o a la escuela,el aroma a té y tostadas, que a esas horas llenaban las calles, en especial en aquellas que se acercaban al centro de Londres.

Era un muchacho muy observador,que además,usaba todos sus sentidos para ubicarse bien en cada situación que se le presentaba,y poder responder a ella de manera correcta. Aunque no siempre lo hacía.

A medida que las construcciones se hacían más grandes,constantes y elegantes, sabía que se acercaba cada vez más a su escuela. Quedaba algo alejada de la mansión,pero le agradaba un poco,pues era su única opción de salir del hogar Hellsing,distraerse del trabajo con sus amigos y salir de su solitario mundo.

Miró hacia arriba,contemplando las verdes copas de los árboles,que formaban un arco a lo largo de la calle,haciendo que sólo unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaran por entre las hojas.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos,y ya se encontraba frente a la escuela. Era una construcción amplia,de edificios altos,imponentes y de estilo gótico,rodeada de muchos árboles,en armonía con los grandes patios que la escuela poseía en su interior,con flores y árboles de tamaño más pequeño.

Bajó ágilmente de su bicicleta,acercándose con ella a la elegante entrada,que consistía en un extenso y alto arco,de bello diseño,con una reja que rodeaba toda la escuela por su extensión. Lo atravesó,entrando al lugar,y viendo rápidamente a muchos grupos de alumnos caminando por los patios,en dirección a sus aulas,todos ellos usando los mismos colores oscuros en sus uniformes. Los hombres debían llevar un pantalón gris hasta la cintura,zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados,camisa blanca,corbata burdeos,un sweater sin mangas de corte en "v" y color crema,y sobre ello,el vestón azul. Las mujeres vestían de manera similar,pero usaban una falda de un tono más oscuro,a cuadros y hasta arriba de la rodilla,y calcetines azul marino.

Se apresuró en ir a dejar la bicicleta a la zona dedicada para ello,en una zona cercana a los alumnos,para que pudieran tener un rápido acceso a ellas.

Ya con todo listo,llevando sólo su bolso,fue a su aula.

Como de costumbre,entró silenciosamente,con las manos en los bolsillos,notando instantáneamente a su grupo de amigos,sentados en el centro del salón.

-¡Eh,Walter,al fin llegaste!-. Saludó animosamente uno de ellos.

-EEy!-. Exclamó el mayordomo,divertido.-¿Es que no han notado que llegué más temprano de lo usual?

Los tres muchachos se quedaron pensativos,intercambiando miradas.

-Nop.

-Para nada.

-De hecho,pensé que habías llegado más tarde que lo usual...

Respondieron los tres,de forma seguida.

Walter los observó con gesto desaprobatorio,negando con la cabeza.-A mí se me ocurre tenerlos a ustedes de amigos...Muy bien,muévanse! ¡Salgan de mi puesto!-. Les dijo,haciéndoles gestos con las manos para que despejaran su mesa.

-Bueno,perdón,Su Majestad.- Bromeó Stephan,el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana que había estado sentado sobre el escritorio de Walter.

-¡Hay que limpiar el puesto de la dama!-. Continuó Louis,el muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes,que ahora limpiaba con su manga la mesa del mayordomo.

Walter sólo rió entretenido por la escena,observando a Thomas,el chico de cabello negro igual al suyo,y ojos azules,quién no hizo ni dijo nada. Era el más callado y tímido del grupo.

Pasaron las bromas,las conversaciones antes de clases,y la jornada comenzó con la llegada del profesor...y junto con él,el examen.

El joven shinigami miraba perdidamente su prueba,respondiendo la preguntas en su mente,como si se hubiese olvidado de que tenía un determinado tiempo para anotarlas en su hoja.

Era extraño.

No tenía muy claro el por qué,pero tenía un extraño sentimiento...algo que no podía explicar. Bueno,de todas maneras,no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Volvió en sí,y tomando firmemente la pluma,comenzó a contestar,ignorando aquellas cosas que su alma le gritaba.

* * *

La oscuridad cubría casi por completo las paredes de la casa,desplegándose sin piedad,avanzando por cada centímetro,marcando su territorio e imponiéndose sobre el resto de las cosas,haciéndoles perder su claridad e imagen.

Así era por los pasillos y habitaciones.A excepción de una.

Una voz femenina,dulce y armoniosa,sin embargo algo raspada,tarareaba la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en la radio,dentro de la única habitación iluminada por la luz del día en el hogar,dándole un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

Era una muchacha,vestida con un sencillo camisón color vainilla,sentada sobre su cama,junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Observaba atentamente a la gente caminando por la calle,y los coches que ya transitaban a esas horas de la mañana. Le encantaba ver el movimiento de la ciudad,la locura con la que todos se movían de un lado a otro,atentos al trabajo,escuela o cualquier otra cosa, olvidándose del corto tiempo de vida que tenían,el corto tiempo que disponían para disfrutar realmente lo que era el vivir.

Suspiró,al final de la canción,pero sin moverse de su posición,acariciando ligeramente el vidrio de la ventana. Hace unos minutos,había visto a un joven pasar velozmente en una bicicleta por la calle. Había sido un joven extraño,que le provocó un ligero revuelco en su ser.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo,Conde-. Habló de repente,abrazando sus rodillas,sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos momentos,en los que sólo se escuchó la voz del locutor de la estación de radio,hablando acerca del clima del día,y el sonido de los autos circulando,junto con las voces de la gente.

Desde un rincón oscuro del cuarto,un par de puntos rojos se dejaron ver,aclarándose después una pequeña silueta femenina.

La silueta avanzó tímidamente hacia la joven,haciéndose cada vez más nítida su imagen. Era una chica,de piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana,cabello de un profundo color negro,muy largo y lacio,con un flequillo cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos carmesí. Vestía un traje blanco,sobre el cual llevaba un largo abrigo y una bufanda del mismo tono,acompañando todo con un peludo gorro,de estilo ruso,blanco también.

La chica de blanco le sonrió,mostrando ligeramente sus caninos.-Ciertamente,ha pasado un buen tiempo...-. Se acercó más a la muchacha,quedando frente a la cama.-Pero jamás dejas de sorprenderme con tu capacidad de notar lo que ocurre a tu entorno-. Contempló largamente a la chica de la cama,sin lograr ver su rostro,siendo capaz de sólo admirar su larga cabellera de un tono chocolate.

La castaña rió,volviendo ligeramente su rostro a la morena.-Y usted no deja de sorprenderme con las formas que toma,Conde.

La pequeña de blanco rió divertida y con gracia.-¿Sabes algo? Ya ni siquiera me llaman Conde ahora.

-¿No? Oh,bueno,supongo que era de esperarse...¿Cómo le llaman ahora,entonces?

El Conde se quitó el gorro,bajándolo delicadamente,al tiempo en que hacía una respetuosa reverencia.-Ahora soy conocido como Alucard. Es un nombre un tanto extraño,pero ya me he acostumbrado a él,y le he tomado gusto-. Dijo,usando sus movimientos como una manera de presentarse con su nueva identidad.

Era extraño ver en Alucard aquel comportamiento tan respetuoso,sin intención de decir algún comentario sarcástico o llevar a cabo alguna acción incómoda. Era como si con esta chica no pudiese mostrarse así.

-Alucard...-. Murmuró la castaña,riendo después de un rato.-Tiene sentido.

El vampiro le sonrió amigablemente,sólo limitándose a seguir mirándola. Ella lucía tan delicada. Si bien,era de una altura normal para la edad que mostraba,por la fineza de sus extremidades,se veía pequeña. Era como si hubiese sido dibujada,o moldeada como una muñeca,parecía lograr ser perfecta ante los ojos de cualquier ser.-¿Estás de visita por acá? ¿Hay alguien acompañándote?

-Bueno,era una visita,pero...-. La chica volvió a mirar hacia la ventana,haciendo una pausa por unos segundos-Pretendo quedarme por un tiempo más,me ha agradado Londres.Y sí,estoy con alguien. John me acompaña.

-John. Ya veo ¿En dónde está?

-Salió hace un rato. Creo que fue a comprar el periódico.

-Oh.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos nuevamente. Ninguno sabía de qué hablar exactamente

El nosferatu de Hellsing carraspeó,hablando finalmente.-Perdón por mi intromisión,pero...Te ves muy triste ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿O sólo son ideas mías?

La castaña volvió totalmente la mirada hacia él,algo sorprendida,mostrando el intenso color ámbar de sus ojos,mientras que cuidadosamente una de sus manos iba a acariciar la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello,en un collar apegado a él.-Bueno...He perdido a alguien muy importante...hace poco.

Alucard abrió bien sus ojos por la sorpresa,sin saber qué decir exactamente ante eso,hasta que notó la mirada perdida de ella,y sus ojos cristalizados. Era obvio que estaba muy afectada por lo que había ocurrido.- Oh...Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.

-No,está bien. Descuide...-. La chica tomó aire profundamente,intentando calmarse y contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos.-Tampoco puedo llorar su muerte eternamente-. Hizo una larga pausa,en la que sólo se dedicó a observar al vampiro,sonriéndole.-Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva a su trabajo,no me gustaría que su amo le llamara la atención por haber estado aquí,preguntando por cómo me encuentro.

-Está bien. Te dejaré.Espero que tengas un buen tiempo aquí en Londres,es una ciudad curiosa.

-Heh. Ya lo noté.

Alucard le sonrió una vez más,conmovido por la dulzura que la chica transmitía,que le hacía volver a sentir su humanidad nuevamente.-Entonces,espero volver a verte pronto,para hablar más.

-Lo mismo digo.

El vampiro hizo una segunda y última reverencia.-Adiós,pequeña-. Y se esfumó en cosa de segundos,dejando a la muchacha en aquella soledad nuevamente.

La chiquilla se echó hacia atrás,estirándose cómodamente en el colchón de su cama,sobre la colcha con coloridos estampados de flores,sintiendo toda la luz del sol pegando en su rostro,haciendo el color ligeramente anaranjado de sus ojos verse de un tono oro.

Era otro día,otra semana y otra mañana de aquel año. Las mañanas siempre eran engañosas. Era como si dispusieran nuevas posibilidades para todos,como si prometieran cambios,pero en el fondo sólo robaban las esperanzas de la gente. Los cambios no estaban en sus manos,ni siquiera en las manos de la gente,todo era cosa del destino,ese destino injusto,sádico y cruel,que sólo se dedicaba a atormentar a las personas,tarde o temprano.

Sabía que era sólo una muchacha para el resto,como para estar pensando en esas cosas,pero nadie jamás comprendería la edad y complejidad de su mente,ni la de su alma,nadie además de quiénes aceptaban el difícil reto de hacerlo,como John y Alucard.

.

.

.

_En ese momento,dos almas deseaban cambiar el mundo desde sus lugares,comprender el sentido de sus vidas,susurrando preguntas,deseos e inconscientes promesas a una entidad desconocida,mientras que una tercera alma sólo se dedicaba a contemplar lo que ocurría,siendo un testigo silencioso y cauto,intentando no revelarse ante la tentación de participar,aunque sin saberlo,ya era parte de aquel lazo,que ataba a los tres eternamente._

* * *

Hasta ese punto será por ahora :9 Gracias por leer,agradecería mucho poder tener sus reviews,para así saber si lo que ocurre les va gustando,por si quieren que agregue algo,algún detalle que les guste,alguno que no,etc. Estaré muy atenta a eso :) Nos leemos en otra ocasión! Chauu!


End file.
